


Becca & Amelia

by SolamenteCelia



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Cats, F/F, Felines, Halloween, Skunk spray, skunk, skunk musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolamenteCelia/pseuds/SolamenteCelia
Summary: Based on requests from LOVELY donors
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. The Haunted House

Amelia had been trying to convince Becca that taking a skunk to the local theme park's "Halloween Spooktacular" was a bad idea, but that cat just wouldn't listen.

Finally, on Thursday—the day just before said event was scheduled to take place—Amelia conceded, but only if Becca promised her not to take her into any haunted houses. She was pretty sure that the roaming performers would actively avoid trying to scare any skunks walking throughout the park, so as long as she avoided the attractions in which unsuspecting employees would jump out from around corners and try to make her jump, she was fairly confident that they could get through the night without incident.

Perhaps her fears were unwarranted. After all, it was pretty rare for a skunk to spray from a jump scare alone. Most reported cases in which a shocked skunk did get somebody could be attributed, at least in part, to that particular skunk's latent desires to spray their victim. Perhaps they really want to spray an obnoxious co-worker but are unable to do so without legal consequences. Then, a jump scare comes along that gives a certain amount of legal leeway should those two pesky glands get a little bit trigger-happy…

Amelia wanted to avoid being one of those trigger-happy skunks at all costs. The last thing she wanted to do was give her species an even worse reputation than they already had. She was pretty sure she couldn't possibly deal with the embarrassment that'd come with shutting down an entire amusement park attraction because she sprayed.

"So, Becca," she told her girlfriend, "you promise me you won't make me go in any haunted houses?"

"Yes, I promise," the siamese cat said with a slight smile that suggested she was tired of the skunk's incessant chatter. "I just wanna have a fun night with you, babe!"

"I know," Amelia said. "I'm just so scared that—"

"Listen," Becca interrupted, "Mel, it's gonna be fine. You're twenty-three and haven't sprayed since you were, what, ten?"

"Eleven," she corrected her.

"My point still stands: You are not one of those trigger-happy skunks." As her girlfriend started to direct her gaze down a bit, Becca took a light hold of her chin and made the skunk look her in the eyes. "It's gonna be fine," she repeated. "So loosen up, and let's have some fun tomorrow."

———

Friday night came around and, to Amelia's relief, the two girls were having a wonderful, incident-free time. They were doing all the things that a cute couple would do on a normal trip to a theme park: riding rides, eating cotton candy, sharing kisses in scenic places.

To Amelia's delight, only one roaming performer ever tried to scare the two. He was dressed as and pretending to be a scarecrow. He stood convincingly still, arms out at his side just off the pathway, waiting for somebody to walk by so he could jump out and scare them.

In an instant, while the girls were walking past him chatting about something or other, he lunged at the two of them, arms stretched out in front of him as if going to grab them. Almost immediately, however, he realized his seeming mistake of targeting a skunk. Perhaps he saw those characteristic black and white stripes a second too late and knew in an instant that he'd made a massive mistake. He pulled both his hands in and pressed them against his nose in preparation for the onslaught of stench that was about to defile his senses.

No odor came, however. Although Becca immediately gasped and took a stumbling step away from the scarecrow, Amelia had almost no reaction at all. She wasn't even actively trying to look tough and undaunted. For whatever reason, the scare just didn't land with her. Her tail didn't even twitch.

Amelia and Becca turned to look at each other after the performer's exaggerated recoil from seeing that Amelia was a skunk. The two girls burst into laughter before continuing to walk down the road. "Sorry man," Amelia chuckled as the pair walked off. The scarecrow, for his part, seemed to take it in stride. Cheery, perhaps relieved laughter could be heard from behind his mask.

"See?" the cat insisted. "I told you you could take a jump scare!"

"Becca, that was just one scare, and I was hardly even paying attention."

"Yeah, but you and I have still watched, like, a dozen horror movies."

"Babe, those are _movies_ ," Amelia said. "Apart from now one encounter with a scarecrow, we don't really know how a real life scare could make me react."

"Fine," Becca said grumpily. Just then, she saw an overhead sign that Amelia had missed, and she got a devious idea.

"Babe," she said, ushering her in the direction of a nearby building, "stop here. I gotta pee."

"Again?" Amelia said. "Didn't you just go half an hour ago?"

"Mel, shut up. You think I'm doing this just for fun?"

"I guess you're right," the skunk said, stepping into the dimly lit alcove as directed by her girlfriend.

They walked down a short hallway, and it just got darker and darker. "Babe," Amelia said, "where's the bathroom?"

"It's just around this corner," Becca assured her. "A lightbulb must've burnt out."

For whatever reason, Amelia was completely buying this. "Oh, I bet they did that just to make the bathrooms spookier for Halloween."

Becca hid a snort at her girlfriend's rampant gullibility as a cough. "Yeah, probably."

When they rounded the corner and Amelia saw that there was just the same darkness, although now accented by some softly glowing colors, she started to suspect something was amiss.

"Bec?" she said, but the siamese just kept walking. Although hesitant, Amelia was forced to keep walking or else risk losing sight of her girlfriend.

"Becca," she repeated. "Rebecca!" She pulled out her phone and flicked on the flashlight just in time to see the cat's tail disappear around a corner.

She hurried toward the corner before Rebecca could disappear behind yet another and really separate the two. She knew by now that they weren't in a bathroom, but still it wasn't a possibility in her mind that her girlfriend might have intentionally misled her. "Rebec—!"

"Boo!"

It was her girlfriend's toothy grin now illuminated by her phone's flashlight.

"Becca, what the hell?" Amelia hissed. "Why'd you run away from me like that? Where are we?"

"Can't you tell?" Becca giggled. "We're in a haunted house!"

" _What?_ "

"Well, technically a haunted maze. It's like a regular maze, except monsters walk around and try to scare you."

"How the hell did we even get in here?! Isn't there supposed to be, like, a line to get in?"

The smug Becca shook her head. "We came in through the exit."

"Wait," said Amelia, finally comprehending it all. "Did you do this on purpose just to get me into a haunted house?!"

Becca grinned that same toothy smile as she nodded.

"Becca, oh my God, you're—" She turned away, and that's when Rebecca noticed something.

"Wait, why is your tail up?" she cut her off.

Amelia looked behind herself. Indeed, her tail was halfway up her back. She hurriedly reached around for the base of her tail and tried to smooth the thing back down. "Probably because we're in a haunted house, Becca!" the skunk growled. "And you tried to scare me!"

"I-I didn't think it would… The scarecrow…"

"The scarecrow wasn't in a dark building, Becca!" Amelia scolded her.

"O-ok, fine. Let's just get you out before something happens."

"Sounds like a great idea," Amelia said bitterly, turning around and heading back the way she came from. As she was about to turn, however, she found she had two options on her right that ran parallel to one another.

"Uh…" the skunk said. "Which way did we come from?"

Becca shook her head. "I-I don't know."

Taking a deep breath, Amelia chose a pathway and started down it.

"Wait," Becca said, "I wanna go in front of you."

"Oh, like you don't totally deserve to be sprayed after getting us in this mess?" she scoffed.

"Babe, please…"

Amelia huffed, but then said, "Fine."

The siamese cat led the way. She knew that if this hallway led them to a right turn, that would be the way out. If it took them to a left, however, they'd have to walk back to the last intersection and take the other route.

As fate would have it, they would not retrace their steps free of incident that night.

As soon as they reached the end of the hallway and found that it led to a left turn, a man dressed as a zombie roared at them. Luckily for the two girls, Amelia had one hand holding her tail down, so the initial shock didn't cause her to discharge.

Both girls immediately screamed and turned around, running. As they were now headed in the opposite direction, Amelia was ahead of Becca. And at some point in the shuffle away from the zombie, she'd lost her grip on her own tail.

Before they could even get halfway back to their intersection, however, somebody else, this time dressed as an alien, dropped down from the ceiling right in front of them. Neither girl knew haunted house performers could even do that, so it caught both of them by surprise.

They both screamed, "AAAAAAHH!!" With Amelia's scream, however, came something else. And Becca felt it splash all across her face and chest.

She'd never smelled her girlfriend's musk before, and she wished she never did. The stench that vile fluid packed was really something else. Never before had the siamese ever smelled something so acrid, so pungent, so unapologetically awful. Sure, she'd caught tiny whiffs of the scent before when she and Amelia were getting intimate, but nothing in the world could have ever prepared her for what was currently assaulting her nose.

Becca collapsed to the floor, kneeling and pinching her nose in a futile attempt to block out the stink. All the while her eyes were watering like leaking fire hydrants. As Amelia looked back at her incapacitated girlfriend, she suspected that she may have even gotten some in her mouth, judging by how viciously the cat was trying to spit something out.

Then came the gagging. The skunk knew all too well what this stage preceded.

Suddenly, all the lights in the haunted maze turned on. Disappointed moans could be heard from teens throughout the maze who had spent the past half hour eagerly awaiting a labyrinth of frights.

Amelia found out later what had happened. One of the employees, either the zombie or the alien, had hit the building's "Emergency stop" button. Apparently all haunted houses had one for situations just like this.

Unsurprisingly, the two stinking girls were promptly ejected from the park. Fortunately, they wouldn't have charges pressed against them. The manager on duty that night told them that he suspected the headline "Haunted House so Scary Skunk Sprays Girlfriend" would be such great publicity that it would more than pay for the cleaning costs.

———

"So what did we learn?" Amelia asked condescendingly as she poured another scoop of tomato juice over Becca's head, slowly but surely tinging her hair and the fur of her ears an orange hue.

"You're not really gonna make me say it, are you?" Becca groaned.

"Say it…" the skunk said sternly.

The cat sighed. "Respect Amelia's wishes and don't take her to a haunted house…"

"That's a good girl." Amelia continued to scoop up more of the tomato juice Rebecca was bathing in and pour it over the girl's head. She liked watching the way her feline ears twitched in response to the lukewarm fluid splashing over them.

Becca turned her head to the side and sniffed at her shoulder. "Augh!" she groaned in disgust, stifling a gag. "Mel, are you sure this stuff works? I still smell like… well, you!"

Amelia lightly chuckled. "Oh, this stuff? No, it doesn't do you any good. Using tomato soup to remove skunk smell is just an old wives' tale."

"What?!" the cat exclaimed, standing straight up in the bathtub, still naked. "Then why the hell am I bathing in this shit?!"

"Because," Amelia giggled as she stood up as well, "now you're all orange in time for Halloween!" She leaned over the bath and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the top of the head, then took a moment to recover from gagging on her own scent.

"Oh, and did you know, Becca, that most cases in which a shocked skunk sprays can be linked to that skunk's latent desires to spray their victim?" She grinned and gave the cat a pat on her bare ass before walking out, leaving the girl to wash the juice off her body herself.


	2. The Halloween Party

A day after the night they attended the local theme park's Halloween Spooktacular, it was Halloween day. Like most other girls in their early 20s, Becca and Amelia were heading to a Halloween party at a friend's house.

If the cat didn't have the proper amount of respect for her girlfriend's self-defense mechanism before that night, she definitely did now. That stench was absolutely suffocating, and it had an almost supernatural ability to cling onto everything it touched. Being sprayed at point-blank range, the smell was incredibly foul.

After Amelia's slightly cruel trick against Becca when she claimed that tomato juice would remove the smell of her musk, the skunk was quick to provide her girlfriend with the real musk-removing shampoo she kept in a bathroom cabinet.

Though she'd been quick to wash off the tomato juice and apply the musk remover, the color of the juice and the smell of skunk still lingered in her fur. Amelia was hugely apologetic when it became apparent that her smell was likely to linger for at least a week longer, but Becca seemed to take it well. She just laughed it off and reminded her girlfriend that she brought it upon herself.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Halloween actually fell on a Saturday this year. As such, Amelia and Becca's friends were planning on going all-out. Gallons of alcohol were purchased in preparation, and everyone was invited.

The girls planned out their costumes well in advance. [Amelia was to go dressed as a skunk with impractically huge sleeves](https://www.deviantart.com/solamentecelia/art/Skunk-Halloween-Art-by-ScentrusDarmoset-857818543), while Becca was dressing up as some side character from _Purrminator III_.

Shortly after Amelia sat down in the car, she could already smell the thiols emanating off her girlfriend. "You sure you don't wanna try to rinse off one more time?"

"Babe, we don't have any time," the cat chuckled and started her car. "It'll be fine."

"That's easy for you to say!" Amelia retorted. "When they smell it no one's gonna think it's coming from you!"

Becca laughed as she backed the car out. "Babe, if their nose is sensitive enough, they should be able to single me out as the source. And if anyone asks, we'll tell them the honest truth: that I was the one who caused you to spray in the first place."

"I guess…" Amelia muttered.

"Babe, listen to me," Becca insisted, placing a hand a little more than halfway up Amelia's thigh. "It's gonna be fine. Everybody knows that skunks spray sometimes. You're not gonna seem trigger-happy, and you're not gonna be a bad representative of your species. Ok?"

She sighed. "Yeah, you're right… You promise you'll tell anyone who asks that it was your fault?"

"Yeah, of course!" Becca giggled. "I'll be sure to tell 'em what a dumbass I was for testing my girlfriend like that."

The skunk smirked. "Thanks, babe." Just to be safe, she reached for the bottle of perfume they'd brought and spritzed some more on the siamese cat's lap.

"I don't think that's gonna do much at this point," Becca chuckled, "but thanks anyway."

As they pulled up to the house, the issue of how they'd get home came up. "You sure you're ok being the designated driver?" Becca asked.

"You know I don't drink at parties, babe."

The siamese had to sigh at that. "If anything, your rule should be against drinking when around me. After all, you only broke your nearly twelve-year streak of no spraying all because of me."

"Let's see how tonight goes," Amelia teased. "If another incident occurs, I might just have to update that rule."

"Oh, you bitch," Becca teased right back as she pulled the car into a free spot alongside the road. On-theme music could already be heard coming from the party house in question.

"Wow," the skunk said, "Lexi really is going all-out, huh?"

"Mhm." Becca shut off the car. "You've met her, haven't you? She can be kinda crazy."

"I can't say I have."

"Oh, really? She's a German shepherd. She's really tall. You'll know her when you see her. Real sweetheart."

"She sounds nice," Amelia said, stepping out of the car and shutting the door. She then quickly realized she forgot the little, witchy lantern she was supposed to clip onto her hip to complete her costume. She opened the door, retrieved it, and shut the door again.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you looked in that costume?" Becca asked, walking up alongside her girlfriend.

Amelia blushed and looked down at her exposed midriff. "I don't know, I think it's a little slutty…"

"Damn right it is," Becca said with a firm slap to her girlfriend's ass. Just as Amelia turned her head to scold her for getting too close to 'the danger zone', she was met with a kiss to her lips. Something about the cat's whiskers tickling her face just made the skunk melt every time, and she couldn't help but forgive her.

They were coming upon the front door to Lexi's house. It was propped wide open, allowing party-goers to come and go as they pleased.

Becca was the one who knew the host, so Amelia let her take the lead. The cat let them past the main hallway and into the living room, where she immediately singled out the German shepherd, a red plastic cup already in her hand.

When the cat and dog made eye contact, they both stepped toward one another as if they were going in for a hug, but then Lexi held out a paw in front of her to stop Becca from coming any closer.

"Pew!" the German shepherd exclaimed. "Bec, what did you—" She then looked over the cat's shoulder to see the skunk behind her. "Oh no, did you and Amelia get in a fight?"

"Nah, don't worry," Becca said reassuringly. "I was dumb and forced her into a haunted house." She then spoke extra loudly to make sure her girlfriend heard, "It was all my fault, and I'm an idiot."

"Aha," Lexi said, now bringing her hand to her snout to try and block out a bit of the odor. "Well, I'm glad you two didn't fight. You really do make the cutest couple."

Amelia blushed a bit but didn't say anything. She didn't know anyone at the party, so she wasn't quite comfortable enough to speak up.

Becca took it upon herself to facilitate the introductions. "By the way, Amelia," she said, turning to the skunk, "this is Lexi. Lexi, this is Amelia."

"It's nice to meet you," Amelia said timidly.

"Nice to meet you, too," said Lexi, cautiously dropping her paw from her nose. She still visibly recoiled, but that was to be expected from a species that could smell as well as she could. "Want me to show you where the drinks are?"

"Oh, I'm not drinking tonight," she said. "I'm the designated driver."

"But you can get me a drink!" Becca interjected. "Go ahead, let Lexi show you around. I gotta catch up with some friends anyway." Before the skunk could agree or refuse, her girlfriend walked over to a small group of friends that Lexi had been talking to before the two lesbians showed up.

The slightly impolite move not lost on her, Lexi looked to Amelia and smiled. "Follow me, then," she said sweetly before turning around and walking into another room. The skunk had to force herself not to stare at Lexi's cute, gently wagging tail as she followed her.

Lexi led Amelia over to a cooler placed on the kitchen table. "What kind of beer does Becca like?"

"Rona Equis," the skunk said before popping open the cooler and picking a bottle out. "Thanks!" Just as she shut the cooler and turned around, however, a hand tightened around her wrist.

"Wait," the German shepherd said. The way she spoke made Amelia's tail twitch ever so slightly. "You sure you don't want one?"

She breathed a sigh of relief, telling herself that Lexi just wasn't the best at figuring out what gestures were considered socially appropriate. "I'm fine," Amelia said with a smile. Lexi released her grip. "As I said, I'm not drinking tonight."

"Oh, c'mon," Lexi said alluringly. "One beer won't completely ruin your ability to drive."

"Uh, yeah, it might," the skunk protested. "And besides, it's not just that. I don't wanna risk a repeat of last night either."

Lexi laughed almost inappropriately loudly. Once recovered, she said, "Can't skunks only spray once anyway?"

"Um, I think you're thinking of bees…" Amelia chuckled.

"Whatever," Lexi said. "Oh, hey, did Becca ever tell you about her and us?"

"Oh, you mean that you two used to be college roommates?"

"Well, that…" Lexi said slowly, "and a little more."

Amelia quirked an eyebrow. "And by that, you mean…?"

"Well, towards the end of our sophomore year, we actually… experimented with each other a bit."

The skunk's expression soured a bit. "You mean, like, sexually?"

"Mhm…" the dog said timidly. "Did she not…?"

"No. She did not tell me that."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Lexi said, setting a paw on Amelia's arm. "Please don't get upset and spray."

"I'm not—! Urgh…" Amelia shrugged the hand off her. "Thanks for the beer," she said curtly. "I need to go to talk to Becca." With that, the skunk turned around and speedily walked into the other room.

Quickly finding the siamese, Amelia practically shoved the bottle of amber-colored alcohol into Becca's hand. "Here," she said before dragging the cat by the wrist away from her group of friends. "We need to chat."

"Mel—! Ow!" the cat hissed as she was dragged away. Still, she did not physically resist. She knew what her partner looked like when she was mad, and she had the olfactory reminder of what Amelia was capable of when she was mad stained into her fur.

The skunk pulled her into the bathroom, shut the door, and sat down on the toilet lid, her face in her palms. Becca, meanwhile, hopped up onto the sink countertop and cracked her beer open with her claws.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amelia asked.

"About?"

"About you and Lexi. In college."

"Oh…" the cat said meekly. "I-I honestly didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"You didn't think it was a big deal?" Amelia finally looked up from her paws. "She said that your relationship was how you both found out you're into girls."

"What, that's not entirely… Well…"

"Yeah," the skunk said, her tail dangling off the left side of the toilet she sat on. "She said you experimented with each other. That implies you didn't know yet that you were gay."

"Well, I guess I had a pretty good idea…" Rebecca said. "I just had never tested it to be sure."

Amelia sighed loudly.

"Babe, I'm sorry," the cat said, hopping off the counter and stepping closer to her girlfriend in the cramped bathroom. "Are you mad I didn't tell you ahead of time?"

"I don't know about 'mad'… I just… Now that I know that, I feel really awkward about being here." She looked up at Becca.

She brushed her thumb along the skunk's cheek. "That's partially why I didn't tell you. I didn't think it was a big deal, and I didn't know if you'd come if you knew about Lexi and me."

"So you lied to me?"

"It wasn't exact—"

"A lie by omission," Amelia specified before her girlfriend could get the words out.

"Ok, that's fair." Becca squatted down so that the girls were at eye level. "I'm sorry, Mel. I should've told you everything before we came here, but I just really wanted you to have a good time and not be worried about my dumb ex."

"And yet that's what I ended up doing anyway…" Amelia grumbled.

"I know," said the cat, "and that's why I should've told you before coming here—that, and we're girlfriends, and girlfriends aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other."

Amelia looked up into Becca's eyes. "Girlfriends don't keep secret from each other?"

"Mhm!"

"Why did you and Lexi break up?"

Becca laughed. "She was a bit too clingy. Honestly, sometimes it felt like she was obsessed with me." She then unlocked the bathroom door. "C'mon, let's get back out there. I have some friends I wanna introduce you to!"

  
———

  
The next few hours were quite enjoyable for seemingly everyone there. In total, about fifty people ended up cramming into Lexi's house.

The guys she seemed to have invited seemed very polite and considerate, save for one lynx who grabbed Amelia's ass as he walked by her. Amelia immediately spun around on her heel and hissed through her teeth at the large cat. This caused the man to immediately jump backwards and cover his face with both his arms. "I'm so sorry!" he immediately cried. "I thought you were a fucking squirrel! Please, no!!"

The girls she was talking to found his instantaneous shift from macho man to groveling child absolutely hilarious. They made sure to take a second to laugh at him before throwing him (and his less-than-happy girlfriend) out of the home.

Though she'd initially been wary of their host, Amelia was happy to see that Becca clearly no longer had any feelings for Lexi. She spent just as much time talking to the German shepherd as she did talking to any of her other friends.

Amelia would have seen if her girlfriend tried to make a move on her ex. After all, any time the skunk spent not hanging out with Becca and her college friends, she spent either in the bathroom or fetching the siamese more drinks.

And to say that Becca drank a lot that night would be an understatement. Amelia, ever the responsible girlfriend, made sure to alternate the cat's drinks with water, but that seemed to have almost no effect on the rate at which Becca drank. She seemed to put away glasses of water almost as quickly as she drank her alcohol! Amelia knew not to question Becca's ability to drink, but some of her college friends didn't.

"Geez, Bec!" they would say. "You're gonna be sick if you keep drinking like that!"

But Becca would always reply the same way: "Stomach of iron!" That was a phrase the cat liked to repeat whenever she was committing extreme acts of consumption, whether food or drink. She bragged at every chance she got that she could eat any food without issue, regardless of how spicy, or expired, or anything else. The same notion applied to her drinking capabilities. She would tell anyone she was drinking with that she'd never, ever thrown up due to consuming too much alcohol. This tough stomach of hers was one reason why it was so surprising when she puked right there in the haunted house when Amelia sprayed her.

While the nauseating effects of the booze may have been lost on Becca, the intoxicating ones surely were not. Over the course of the night, the siamese cat became less and less predictable in what she was going to do or say. At one point, when she and her partner won a beer pong game, she got so caught up in her excitement and kissed her partner. Luckily for Amelia, her partner was not Lexi, but rather some hyena girl she was loosely acquainted with. She was quick to wipe the cat's slobber off her cheek to avoid potentially drawing the skunk's ire. Amelia, however, was in good spirits, and she didn't see it as anything more than it was: her drunk girlfriend acting dumb.

As the night progressed, Becca's silly antics gave way to sleepiness. Her yawns became more and more frequent. Hilariously, she caught the hiccups around this same time, causing her huge, feline yawns to occasionally be interrupted by a noisy "hic!".

Eventually, as Becca's yawns became so frequent and interruptive of the conversation at hand, Lexi came up with a suggestion. "Maybe you oughta lie down," she told the cat.

"No!" Becca weakly protested. "I'm—hic!—wide awake!"

"Babe, no you're not," Amelia giggled, now quite comfortable to speak up among this group of friends. "You're damn near about to pass out!"

Becca stared at the floor for a couple seconds, then jolted her head up. "Wha?"

All five girls in this little clique burst out laughing at that. "I'll take her up to my room," Lexi said. "You can come get her when you're ready to go home, 'Melia." She put an arm around the cat.

"Make sure she sleeps on her side so she doesn't choke on her vomit!" one of the girls added.

"Iron of stomach!" Becca drunkenly sputtered. The girls laughed again as Lexi half-escorted, half-carried the drunkard up the stairs.

Amelia was left alone with this small group of girls. Though they were strangers to her at the beginning of the night, she'd come to really like them all.

"Hey, Amelia, I really love that little lantern on your hip!" the hyena girl said.

"Oh, this thing?" Mel looked down at it. "Yeah it's kind of neat. If you look closely—" As the skunk went to unclip the small, glowing object, its cheap, plastic carabiner snapped. "Dammit," she sighed.

"Uh oh," one of the girls said.

"Oh well," said Amelia. "This whole costume was only, like, thirty bucks anyway."

"Makes sense with how skimpy it is," a parrot girl chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess. Gimme a minute. I'm gonna go set this down near Becca so I don't have to carry it around all night."

"Good call."

"Yeah, be right back." The skunk turned around and headed up the stairs to seek out the bedroom her girlfriend had been carried off to.

As it turned out, it wouldn't be so hard to locate that room, as her girlfriend's soft voice could be heard coming from down the hall. As Amelia headed in that direction, she could make out a few words: "…No… Cut it out… Lex…"

Amelia walked a bit faster but kept her footsteps light, avoiding shifting her weight around too much. Finally, she came upon the door that led to the room her girlfriend was in.

It was poorly lit inside, but Amelia was able to see all she needed. There were two figures on the bed, her girlfriend's feline figure clearly on the bottom with Lexi's canine figure clearly on top. They were both clothed—thank God. Lexi seemed to be planting kiss after kiss on Becca cheeks and lips, prompting the practically unconscious cat to mutter soft words of resistance. "Lexi, we're not dating… Stop it…" She was so drunk she couldn't even actively refuse the German shepherd as she took advantage of her. It was pretty clear Becca wouldn't remember this in the morning, and no doubt Lexi was counting on that.

Amelia was furious. Becca had been telling the truth when she said she had no feelings for Lexi. It was Lexi who still had feelings for Becca, and she was going to act out those feelings whether or not Becca wanted it. Amelia had no idea whether the dog had any plans of taking this any further than kissing—if she took another minute or two the girls downstairs might get curious and come checking on her—but the skunk wasn't about to wait and see for herself.

She shoved the door open and let her lantern fall to the floor with a metallic clink. Light from the hallway flooded into the bedroom and shone upon Lexi's horrified face. It was immediately clear that this skunk was the last person she wanted to see in that moment.

"Oh my God, 'Melia, no!" she cried, rolling off the bed and backing up against the wall. Her eyes scanned the room for exits, but aside from a locked window, the only way out was through the doorway in which Amelia was currently standing.

She could hardly contain her fury. Her tail was already pointing straight up at the ceiling. "She's… not yours," Amelia hissed, literally quivering in anger.

"I know, I know, but—"

"Shut up!" the skunk growled so loudly that it shook the floorboards. Shivers in preparation for spraying ran down her spine.

"Amelia, don't!" Lexi insisted. "You're gonna go to jail if you— AAGH!"

Before the canine could even finish her sentence, a brilliant wave of revolting fluid sailed across her body. She had sagged her skimpy shorts slightly, turned around, and blasted Lexi from across the room. Despite this only being the second time Amelia had sprayed in a decade, her accuracy was still lethally precise. She knew disabling the dog by spraying her right in the sensitive nose would be too easy. Instead, she aimed for her abdomen. The yellow skunk essence quickly disappeared into the German shepherd's long, tan-colored abdominal fur. No doubt it would stick in her hide far longer than it would in Becca's relatively short fur.

The rotten stench of decaying meat and aromatic vegetables filled the room in an instant. Amelia too was beyond disgusted herself, but she still had more misery she wished to inflict. Taking a deep breath of fresh hallway air and steeling herself against the stinging effects of her airborne musk, she journeyed into the room.

Lexi had, naturally, fallen to the floor covering her nose all she could, but it was little use. The stinky air contaminated her lungs and stung every square inch of skin and tissue it came into contact with. She had even been temporarily blinded by the awful musk, so she didn't know the skunk was kneeling on her stomach until she felt the knee press into her gut.

The next thing she felt were the skunk's rock hard knuckles pounding against her snout. Amelia wasn't the most athletic girl, by any means, but her fists still hurt as they were sent sailing across the dog's jaw. Though she was physically much stronger, Lexi couldn't find the strength to effectively fight back. Weak, little slaps were all she could muster as she dealt with violent coughing and gagging.

Around this time, Becca started to wake up. "Mel? Ugh… Why?" she said tiredly, presumably the stench of musk the only clue the drunk girl had as to what was going on.

Mel knew she had to get her dear girlfriend out of there. She clambered to her feet. She'd been forced to take a breath in by this point, and she immediately wished she'd just gone without her precious oxygen. Her own vile stench flooded into her lungs, making even the skunk cough on her own reeking musk.

Now on her own two feet, Amelia decided she would make sure the canine never forgot this. Sagging her shorts again, she unleashed one more wide, shotgun-like blast of skunk juice into Lexi's face. She screamed in agony as all her face's mucus membranes were irritated at once by the menagerie of fetid thiols from that skunk's asshole.

At once, Amelia dove for the bed, grabbed her girlfriend (who was trying to use the bedsheets to filter out the smell) by the hips, and sprinted for the door. "You have those girls' phone numbers, right?" she asked as she escorted Becca down the steps.

"Hm? Yeah, I do."

"Good."

The odor had started to spread downstairs already. The hyena girl from earlier was already covering her nose with her shirt. "I'm so sorry!" Amelia shouted at the general attendance of the party as she sprinted toward the front door. "Lexi was doing things without Becca's consent! I can text you later!"

She then hurried down the sidewalk to her car. Amelia got her sleepy but awake girlfriend and strapped her into the passenger seat before hurrying over to the driver's side, getting in, and driving off.

After almost a full minute of driving, the still very drunk cat said, "You're stinky…"

"I know," Amelia said as she kept her eyes on the road.

"But I… kind of like it."

The skunk glanced over at her girlfriend. "What?"

"It… smells like you, Mel. I know if you ever spray, it's because you're protecting me or yourself. It's like… It's proof that you care. About us." It was clear that Becca had heard what Amelia told everyone else about being touched and kissed in her sleep.

Amelia was speechless. Had she really found someone who respected and loved her not in spite of her ability, but because of it?

"Where are we going now?" the drunk cat asked.

"Police station. I gotta report what happened before Lexi twists the narrative or something."

"Mm…" Becca scooted closer to her left and leaned across the console. Her nose twitched as she got even closer to the source of the wretched odor, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be closer to her girl.


End file.
